planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MagicManky
Wow, you're really on the move! Welcome to the Sacred Scrolls MagicManky! You've really been contributing a lot of great content! It's awesome to see someone else who has a deep passion for the POTA. I'll be honest, it's been getting kinda tiring doing all the work myself. Keep up the good work! --The Lawgiver General Urko has just promoted you! Congratulations! You have now risen in the ranks of Urko's military and have full admin writes to the Planet of the Apes Wiki! What does this mean? It means you can move and/or delete pages. You can protect and unprotect pages. And you can ban any damn dirty human that causes trouble! Honestly, this has been a long time in coming, and had I spent more time on this site than I have been, I would have probably done this over a year ago. Consider it a small recompense for all of the awesome material that you have contributed to this site! Go forth and edit young ape! --Brian Kurtz 13:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You're amazing I'm very new to this wiki, and a big fan of Planet of the Apes. It seems like every wiki entry I see is from you. Is there anyone else on this wiki? :0) Wiki Check Hey, I just created a new wiki article and was hoping that you could look at it and make sure it looks ok. You might want to check out the source that I used too. I'm still new to fan based wikipedias and just wanted to mak sure I'm doing things right. Thanx! Semos? I don't know if you're the one I need to address on this issue or not, but: Semos is the incorrect spelling for the Planet of the Apes(TB) diety. It is actually spelled Seimos. I don't know if you have the authority to rename the article, or to delete the article and then create a new one called Seimos. If you're not the one I'm need to address about this issue could you point me in the right direction? Thanx! Semos Is Correct--***Not*** Seimos The person above who said "Semos" should be "Seimos" is incorrect. It is "Semos," which was intended as an anagram of "Moses." Dark Horse's "Human War" miniseries incorrectly spelled it "Seimos," but the correct spelling is without the "i," as shown in the film's script, the spinoff novels and various production materials.Lorne Johnson 13:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC)) Semos Thanks for clearing that up Lorne, I only checked the movie graphic novel and it said 'Semos', as you pointed out. To answer Time4milkjr's question - yes, I can delete and move articles because I have admin privilages. In this case, I'll leave the page as it is and add a footnote about the different spelling. Neil Moxham 20:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Semos mix up Hey sorry for the mix up. I was basing the spelling off of the Dark Horse Comicbooks (Seimos), but after reading the previous post, I checked the novelization of Planet of the Apes, and it is indeed spelled Semos. Once again sorry for my errors. * * * Oh, hey--no need to apologize! We're all fans here. I just thought I'd jump in so the article wasn't changed. :) Lorne Johnson 19:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Images? I'm experiencing some image re-uploading issues. On this wiki and another I'm working on, I upload a better quality image, it registers, but there's no way to see how it came out. Are you have any problems, too? - icy 15:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Whoo-hoo - 10,000 edits! Reply Hey Neil. If you think a site move might drum up some more meat, I'd be happy to oblige. Not sure how one would go about doing such a thing. I know there's a "Help" link about it somewhere. Even though I haven't made a lot of edits recently, I have been lurking about a lot, and I am overwhelmed by how stunningly awesome this wiki has become. It is more than I could have ever dreamed possible. I love what you've done with the Planet of the Apes (TV Series) page. I can honestly say without any sense of arrogance that this wiki can now easily go toe to toe with Wookieepedia and Memory Alpha in terms of quality. It blows my mind. --Brian Kurtz 14:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) original sound recording Hey! I came and went pretty quickly! Yes indeedy, I made the original tape up at Molinare , does it still exist? Still working see: www.robinmaddison.co.uk 11:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Robin Maddison OK, I am registered! as Soundhound788 Soundhound788 14:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Robin Maddison original audio recording Hi Neil. Well It was such a long time ago, I remember doing it, but that is about all, For those of you who have to know exactly where things have happened(I am like that):It was recorded in the old Studio B, at the Broadwick St London W1(Now long defunct) walk about 30 feet from the "John Snow Pub"in the direction of Carnaby St and turn left into the tiled alleyway, the steps on the left would have lead you down to basement Studio A and Studio B.( tried to leave a google earth push pin but it didn't work!) .I wish you all the best with the project . If you need any more info, get in touch Robin Category: Locations I was curious as an admin, have you ever thought about breaking up the locations category according to the different kinds of Planet of the Apes? Such as the original Planet of the Apes, the Tim Burton Apes, and the Malibu comics Apes? Time4milkjr 06:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Time4milkjr :Yes, that sounds like a very good idea - I'll get onto that in the next week or two... Spotlight Request Hi. Planet of the Apes Wiki is in pretty good shape. In order to have a spotlight you would need to customize the message on the Community Corner of the Wiki Activity page. You also have 60+ that you would need to sort out. Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these two things and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 1975 russian published illustrations 09:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hi, I'm interested in the illustration showing Hector in the ship from the 1975 russian published. Could you please tell me what is this book exactly? Do you have it? Thanks